A Change of Perspectives
by CH0C0LATE x3
Summary: Billy, once again, does something dumb to endanger mankind. And, once again, he, Mandy, and Grim must find a way out. More coming soon. Please R
1. Some Peculiar Paint

**N0TE** : I do not own any of the characters in this story or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. It's my first Fanfic so please R&R.

_Chapter 1 : Some Peculiar Paint_

A simple-minded boy had fallen fast asleep. In his dream, he appeared in a rocky plain with rivers flowing with some odd liquid. A large, pink, floating, and plastic dinosaur had his hand gripped around him.

"Stop playing, Lazlo," said a tall boy with goggles and a shirt that read "LOVE." "We have to go find the Jurassic Creeps!"

"Aw, Professor, don't you like these new toys," spoke a light blue dinosaur towering over the others.

Billy gasped at the sight of his fellow classmates and family members lying helplessly on the ground as mouse-sized toys to the Dinobonoids.

MEANWHiLE

In the kitchen, Gladys was arguing with her husband, Harold.

"Honey, you must paint the house tomorrow morning! You still haven't gotten to it and it's chipping terribly."

The extremely fat man replied, "I can't find anymore exterior paint, and you didn't like my idea of using mud!"

"No paint? There must be some in the basement. Go see if there is and if not, you can drive to the hardware store to pick up some. But, I want the job finished quick," she demanded.

Harold sighed and trudged to the basement of the house. The Grim Reaper's trunk sat in the middle of the floor. Billy's father was familiar with the fact that it contained incredible objects. He assumed it had what he needed. Harold opened it with ease, much to Grim's annoyance, and discovered a large can of paint. He pulled it out and dragged it upstairs.

Next morning...

It was about 8 o'clock A.M. Harold decided to get an early start on the painting in order to please his spouse. He opened up the can to inspect what was inside.

"Great! It matches the house," he declared. But, suddenly, he noticed a stage in the can. There were fries and hot-dog dancing. This reminded him of the reveries he had yesterday. Then, he _actually_ got his attention back to his work and pulled out a large paintbrush and began his labor.

Cheerful like always, Billy galloped out of the door to get the newspaper before Milkshakes did. (not that a cat would want to)

"Hi, Dad. Whatcha doing," he inquired.

"Just repainting the house before Mom goes bizerk on me and curses at me with unimaginable fury. Wanna help?" Harold responded, offering his son a paintbrush. Billy nodded and took the paintbrush from his hand. He pulled the can over to the side of the door to paint the house. He stared into the can and saw the Dinobonoids playing with his friends.

He shrieked and shouted, "I gotta show this to Mandy!" Billy dragged the entire can away. His father did not notice for he was watching two squirrels mate.

"MANDYYYYYY! MANDYYYYY!" he hollered in front of her home. An equally short, blonde, and sinister-looking girl opened the door.

"What do you want, you bastard?" she asked while furrowing her brow.

"Lookie in here! The Dinobonoids are attacking! I think it's a prediction of the future," Billy answered worriedly. His friend peered in side and saw her atop a hill and perched on the throne overlooking a field of slaves.

"I sure hope it comes true," she said, "I don't see any Dinobonoids. Where is this stuff from anyway?"

Billy returned, "I donno, but you gotta believe me." Mandy pondered for a few moments and decided that they go back to Billy's house and question their friend, the Grim Reaper. So they did and hurried to his room. Harold was still procrastinating outside and did not notice the children. Grim was sleeping in the the floor as it was a Sunday. Mandy plopped the can onto his ribcage.

"OW! Why you kids gotta wake me like dat? Eh? What? Are you gonna make me paint someting?" Grim said.

"No. I think belongs to you, though." Mandy spoke, "Billy's dad was painting this house with it."

Grim, although lacking eyes, scrutinized the label. "Oh no. Has he painted much?"

Mandy nodded in disbelief, "It's still wet."

"Billy," Grim sighed, "I told you to always keep stuff from me trunk inside it. That paint can be dangerous, mon. As soon as you look into it, you can see yer latest dream. And if you gaze at it for too long, yer dream will engulf reality." He took the can and ordered the two to attempt washing of the mystical paint from Billy's house. Of course, Billy was too ignorant to listen.


	2. Too Good to be True?

_Chapter 2 : Too Good to be True?_

Later that night...

The Reaper feel asleep on the living room couch. Earlier, he shut his trunk of supernatural items with the paint inside it so that it would not be taken. The home's human adults had also dozed off after cuddling. Sneaky Billy creeped into his basement and approached the magical chest. He flicked the aged lock, and it tumbled on to the floor. The paint can was lifted out. He found some small glass jars and filled them with the paint. The empty can was closed and placed back in the box which was then relocked. It was an **_astounding_** achievement for Billy to have devised such a plan.

Next day...

Billy brought all of the little containers of paint to school for it was Crafts Day. However, Mandy was unaware that it was Grim's and sat down at her desk. Billy walked up to his crabby teacher.

"Miss Butterbean, I brought some paint of my own for today," he said while holding up a jar. The tutor took it from his hands and scrutinized it. She noticed herself winning the "Teacher of the Year" award which she was thinking dreamily about before class.

"Of course you can use it," she beamed, "Class, today is Crafts Day. There is paint, markers, and paper in the closet. Later, we'll use clay."

Billy sat down. All the desks were pushed together into tables. He began painting, ignoring the vision of his dream, when Mindy asked to borrow some. Wanting to be polite, Billy allowed her to. As she was painting a heart, she saw herself being chased in her most recent nightmare by a smelly slime monster.

"Eek! Gross! That loser is s0Oo disgusting! This paint is screwed up. Someone else take it!" she shrieked, pushing it across the table. It rolled to big mean Sperg. He snatched it up and glared at it.

"What the hell! Wait...this picture seems familiar," he thought to himself. Sperg had a machete in his hand, and he viciously attacked and mamed some little pink and lavender ponies. It was a bloody dream. Although he did not mind the scene, he pegged Billy's face with it as he knew it was his.

"Retard! How am I supposed to paint with this?" Sperg yelled. The jar hit Billy's eye which was now bloodshot. Mandy had overheard the rowdiness over the paint and grew suspicious. She got up and asked for a pass to the bathroom, while Billy asked to see Nurse Pembroke.

Mandy walked passed all of the popular girls and into the acrid and puke-covered corner stall which nobody ever used. There was graffiti on the door and a pus-covered shirt, and thong in the toilet. She paid no mind to the conditions and pulled a walkie-talkie out of her dress pocket.

"Grim? Grim? Can you hear me? I think Billy took that magic paint to school in some little jars today. Now everyone can see their dreams," she whispered.

"What? Are you friggin' kidding me, Mandy? I saw the can in me trunk today. Did he take it out. Oh no mon, dis is not good. Make sure he takes all of the paint home today," he answered back.

"I can't believe it, but he must've come up with a plan to trick you. I'll make sure he has it all. You better think of a plan to get rid of that crap," she said sharply.

At the end of the school day, Mandy made sure that Billy had all of Grim's paint. Billy still denied that it was the supernatural stuff. Grim was waiting at their bus-stop for them and gave Billy an angry look.

"How dare you take away me paint after I told you not to. And you go about lettin' other people see it. If anyone's dream were to come true, it could mean a frightful end of the world," he roared.

Mandy added, "Or it could mean weird creatures trying to gaily befriend humans."

"Exactly! When I warn to of certain tings, it's for A REASON!" he shouted, flames appearing in his eyes.

"Don't yell at me like that! People have feelings too ya know. Fine, I'll put it away in your trunk," Billy told Grim almost-convincingly. He turned to enter his yard.

Mandy sighed, "Come on, Bonehead, you're staying with me tonight." The other two started towards her house with an odd feeling in their stomach/robe.

That night...

Billy was in his room and just about ready for bed. He had the jars lined up on his nightstand. The picture of the Dinobonoids playing with his friends appeared in each one like watching the same movie on multiple monitors at once. Even as the night went by he laughed along as Lazlo made them say funny things play silly games. It was as he fell asleep the containers began to shake and shimmer.


	3. WTF

_Chapter 3 : W.T.F_

Mandy tossed and turned during the night and woke up a bit earlier than she usually would. There was a prickly uncomfortableness in her bed. She looked under her bed and discovered that it had turned into straw. The befuddled girl looked about and saw that the land appeared to be that of prehistoric times with unfamiliar plants and a rocky plain. The water in a stream a few yards away from her was also odd-looking. Maybe it was dirty, or was it supernatural?

"GRRIIIMMMMM!" Mandy yelled, startling some pterodactyls. She guessed that he did something to alter reality.

Suddenly, two boys cam sprinting past her. One she recognized as her classmate, Sperg. She had trouble seeing the other's face, as he was about 25 feet tall; he was shooting at the bully with a ray gun.

"Get away from me, bitch! Stop chasing after me! You're a meanie!" cried Sperg.

"Full on friendship!" the giant chanted proudly.

Mandy was confused and cautiously walked around to find someone else she knew. Soon, a nerdy-looking child ran up to her.

"Mandy," he gasped, "I'm so glad your safe with all the monsters and stuff. Since you seem to be alone, come journey with me and we'll find food and a cave to sleep in together under one leaf."

Irwin had clearly grossed her out, so she punched him in the face. He collapsed and she continued searching for more people. After a while, she saw Grim slouched over on a rock.

"Grim," she said loudly to get his attention, "are you on crack! You think you can change the world as a joke? Make it normal again or so help me I'll take your scythe and do it myself."

"No, Mandy, I did noting. Don't you remember, this is what Billy imagined. He must've made it come true," he confessed.

"Then let's go find our idiot," she declared.

The two wandered around trying to avoid any oversized creatures until they found Billy still sleeping in a fern. Mandy kicked his nose.

"Wake up, stupid," she demanded. Billy got up quickly to the sudden burst of pain. He looked around.

"Guess what guys? I imagined that the Devil came to Earth to--Did I fall asleep in Mom's garden?" he interrogated.

"No, dummy," Grim answered firmly. "Your dream brought Earth millions of years into de past to the land of de Dinobonoids and Jurassic Creeps."

Billy gasped. "You mean the Dinobonoid super-hero friends are walking around fighting bad guys like the Jurassic Creeps and I can join them again and argue with Professor Gaylord over who becomes the new leader and win and ride on Lazlo's back and help them save the prehistoric world?" he asked lighting-fast.

At that moment, there were enormous thuds and three gigantic things approached.

"What? More dolls? The Dinobonoids are getting gayer every day," said a 40 foot triceratops.

The gang ran away for their lives behind some boulders. Triceratron and his crew ignored them and walked away to their fortune.

Grim yelled furiously, "Billy, dis be all your fault! You lied about puttin' de paint away, stared at it too long, and done turned the whole world to dis! I should slice yer head clean off for doin' such a ting! You--"

Mandy kicked his leg to pause him.

"Cut the chatter and tell us how to fix this mess," she commanded.

"Oh alright," he agreed. "To reverse de effects of the dream you must bring the dream back into de paint and close the can with me scythe. I'm not dat sure what my past readings mean by that."

"That's impossibable!" Billy believed. Mandy pondered for a moment.

"Do you think we can just paint the Dinobonoids, Jurassic Creeps, and maybe the ground to?" Mandy asked. "And I guess we could use your scythe as a paintbrush?" It was a clever idea.

"Possibly," Grim said. "But de ting is, we have none of the magical paint. The jars must be scattered about. You kids should get some other little brats to help find dem. I'll look too"

Billy was able to coax his friends to help him find the glass jars. Mandy forcefully persuaded their other schoolmates to help the search. They were scattered quite some distance apart, although not even Grim could hazard a guess as to why. But, when all containers were found, Mandy ordered everyone they knew together, including some adults. Grim explained what his plan was, and with a little intimidating glares from Mandy, everybody eventually decided to attempt to save their future.

But, just as hope started to fill the air, there were some recognizable, earth-shaking thuds.


End file.
